


Angels alighting

by booksbykahlan



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: First Date, First Meet, Fluff, M/M, before AIA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksbykahlan/pseuds/booksbykahlan
Summary: What happened before Prior got sick.





	1. To fuck, or not to fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves!
> 
> I wrote this as kind of a dare/ as a request, and here it is.  
> I didn't want to go too deep, because we don't really know a lot of the characters past and I didn't feel it would be okay to make it all up.  
> Please note that English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> 

“Can’t you at least wait ‘till I’m dressed, for fucks sake?!“

“I don’t have anything else to say, what should I wait for?“

“But you can’t just leave!“

“Jesus, Prior! I can and I will!“

“But we’ve been doing drag for ages! What will you do?“

Carefully, Louis peeked around the corner into the side street he was sure the voices were coming from. Sadly, it was way too dark to really see anything. All he could make out were the silhouettes of two people. One of them, Prior, the one with the soft voice, yet loud and lulling, was hopping on one foot, trying to tie his shoelace.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I have to work in a drag club for the rest of my life. There are a million jobs out there.““But…“

“No but! At least not today! You’re drunk and I’m exhausted. I’m done, Prior, at least for tonight!“ And with that he turned around and was gone.

Louis waited ‘till he was sure he wasn't coming back before entering the side street, approaching Prior who was just buttoning his shirt. To be fair, this was not what he usually did. Most of the time he preferred to stay out of other peoples business. He never really liked being where the trouble was. But he also never eavesdropped, so there was that. 

“You okay?“

Prior looked up, startled. He clearly hadn't seen or heard Louis approaching. A grin appeared on his face, looking more like a grimace, and he reached forward, taking Louis’ hand.

“I will be now.“

From this close, Louis could see his face much clearer. His eyes were big and dark and Louis was certain if it would be just a bit lighter in the street, he could see his reflection in those eyes. His face was pretty, beautiful even. It was hard to see in the dark and there was a streak of lipstick smudged all over his chin, yet it was more than obvious that he was beautiful. His cheekbones were giving the impression his face was made out of marble, rather than skin and bone. That could also explain why it was that white. Even in the dark it was clear his face was very light, as if he hadn't slept for ages. Yet he didn't look tired or sick, not quite fresh, but still beautiful.

Even in the barely lit street Louis could spend hours watching his face, but Prior came even nearer, so near that Louis couldn't see anything anymore, blocking the whole street from his view. And the next thing he knew, Prior's lips where pressing against his, wet and forceful, his hands in Louis’ hair. 

Part of him wanted to give in to Prior's tongue, that was trying to force his lips apart. To kiss him, touch him, feel him. But that was not whato he usually did and he didn't want to start it now. Not with a guy who was obviously drunk. A guy that seemed way to precious to waste for quick sex in a pissy side street. But his lips tasted so good. There was a taste of alcohol, spicy and burning. And there was something else, something sweet, yet Louis couldn't really place where it came from. He was too distracted by Priors hands, pulling his hair, gripping it hard for support. Even though the way Prior moved his lips was rough, wild and definitely noisy, his lips on Louis’ felt soft, more like clouds then like skin, welcoming and gentle. With his eyes closed, it was so easy to give in to him, to open himself up to Prior, give him everything he wanted. Yet, he couldn’t.

Careful, yet forceful, he pulled back. “That’s not why I came here, you know?“

Prior looked at him, his eyes getting even bigger, startled. “You didn’t? Haven't you been in the club?“ He moved a few steps backwards, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking at Louis suspiciously.

“No I … I’ve been just … walking.“ He knew it sounded stupid the second he’d said it. But why did he even need to render an account? He didn’t know this guy, why did he care why he was here and what he’d been doing.

“Walking?“ Priors eyebrows shot up, kissing his hairline. “Why would you be walking here? Where there’s a drag club next to a shady hotel next to a gay bar?“

Louis knew Prior was just messing around with him, and this was none of his business, still he felt the need to defend himself. “First week in my new job, word processor at the second circuit court of appeals. Every Friday they go for some drinks. Well, after four hours with a bunch of lawyers and other over correct, super clever, narrow-minded people I just needed a bit of … well, let’s say I needed a little trip to my own world.“ 

“Well …“, Prior said, that strange grin back on his face. “How about a trip to my flat.“

He pushed himself off the wall, coming closer, reaching for Louis when he tripped over his feet, tumbling forward. 

“Gods sake“, Louis hissed, catching Prior in his arms. 

After making sure he got his balance back, Louis looked at him, for a long time he just looked at him. He could leave, just go and let Prior figure himself out on his own. But there was something about him … he couldn't quite place it. It was the desperation in his voice when he had talked to his friend. The way he looked so beautiful, even though his lipstick was smeared all over his chin. It was that far away look that he had, probably thanks to the alcohol. It was the way he’d been hopping around in the street on one foot. It was the way he’d been forceful and pestering when he had kissed him. Yet somewhat gentle. It was these things and a lot more that made him reach for Priors hand.

“Lead the way.“

____

As soon as the door had shut behind Louis, Prior let go of his hand, turned around and pinned him against the door. He wanted him. He knew he was drunk and his judgment usually was rather bad when he was drunk, but he wanted this guy, needed him. Just the look out of those blue eyes was enough to make him hard. And that’s just what he said, before placing his lips on Louis’. Those blue eyes, deep and innocent and god.

This guy was a constant struggle. A constant temptation, more like. His beautiful face; his smell, wasted and sweaty, yet somewhere, deep down a little sweet; his hands, all over him, constantly moving, discovering Louis’ body; his lips, wet and wild and forceful; his cock, being pressed agains his groin, Louis feeling him getting harder with every passing second; the notes he made, not holding back, moaning, sucking Louis’ lips, groaning. 

But as much as Louis wanted him, he knew he’d regret it in the morning. And Prior would probably too. Louis knew nothing about him, it would have been the perfect opportunity for a one night stand. Yet there was something about him that made Louis curious. Curious about everything that had to do with Prior. He wanted to know everything about him, ask him all the questions. Why was he working in a drag club? What was his favorite book? Where did he spend most of his time? He wanted to ask him questions, have a conversation with him. And fucking him now, that would make sure that would never happen. So, even though it was a hard thing to do, Louis pushed him away. 

This guy was a constant struggle, playing hard to get all the way. He wanted him. Now and hard. He knew it was a mistake. But making mistakes was what the was good at. And he’d probably be his cutest mistake yet. If only he could be a mistake Prior could make over and over again. But if one night was all he’d get, he’d gladly take that. If only Louis would cut the pretense. The tension was already painful as he pushed him against the door, his hands gliding over Louis body, his shoulders, arms, making their way along the hem of this jeans, and up to his face again, holding it in place while trying again and again to penetrate between those lips.

The second he had pushed Prior away, he wanted to lean in again, kiss him again, but Louis dived out from between him and the door. When Prior turned around to look at him, he had his arms crossed over his chest, a firm expression on his face. 

“I meant to take you home, make sure you make it to your bed, that’s all. You’re here now, so I’m going.“ 

He was reaching for the door when he stopped short. For a moment he thought he might have imagined it, but then he heard it again. A silent noice. A voice, more like. It took him a moment to realize that it was, indeed, Priors voice. It was quiet, muffled, clearly the alcohol was taking its toll. Prior was lulling and even after Louis had turned around, approached him, he couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He just wanted to ask him to speak up when he suddenly understood. It was a single word. Repeated over and over again. Like a mantra.

“Please please please please please“

Just that one word, coming out in same kind of sing song, the tone always staying the same, repeated over and over again. Louis looked at him, his eyes wild with surprise. Did he really just bag him to fuck him? Where had he gotten himself into? He just wanted to burst out laughing, it was simply too ridiculous, when Priors eyes met his and he noticed the expression in them, pure vulnerability. There was no light left in those dark eyes, every sparkle was gone. They were just dark, looking past Louis, unblinking. Louis swallowed down his laugh, thinking about what to say, as Prior reached for his hand. 

“Please stay with me“, he mumbled, not looking up. 

He didn't know when his mood had changed. When he had gotten from horny and wild to vulnerable and sad. When he had changed from being desperate for a fuck to being desperate for someone to hold him. This was something he usually never let happen, drunk or sober, never the less: Letting other people, stranger people, see his emotional side. He couldn't recall how it had happened, all he knew was that, all of a sudden, he wanted to be in bed, cuddled up next to someone, someone who would hold him and who would stay with him. And he wanted Louis to be that person. 

He usually never invited people to stay and likewise, he never stayed long after the sex. It’s been ages since he last spent a night with someone next to him in bed. And he suddenly felt a painful longing for Louis to sleep next to him. A longing that was nearly driving him mad. Finally, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Louis nod. He didn’t say a word, he just nodded.

______

“Hey … hey.“ 

He woke up to a gentle voice and for a few, brief seconds he didn’t know where he was. Then the events of the night came back to him: How Prior had taken is hand and had lead him to the bedroom. How they had lain there, next to each other, Louis holding Priors hand, none of them saying a word. After a while, Prior had fallen asleep, but even though he’d been exhausted, Louis had felt wide awake. He’d laid there, watching Prior in the darkness of the room. Watching as his face had relaxed more and more, the deeper he had drifted off into his dream. He had studied his face so that, by the time he’d fallen asleep, he would have been able to paint it, even blind and without color. 

At some point, Prior had moved in his sleep, rolled to his side and rested his head on Louis chest, hugging one arm around him. To his own surprise, Louis had let him. And after a few minutes, he had folded his arms around Prior, before finally falling asleep. 

Now, as he opened his eyes, Prior looked down at him, grinning. “You stayed.“

“You asked me to.“ Louis couldn't help but smile right back at him. 

The lipstick was gone from Priors face, yet he still looked wasted. Wasted and tired. But at the same time, he looked much fresher then he had looked at night. His eyes were swollen and his hair was tousled, making him look very young, and very cute. His cheeks were tinted red, and it made him look so different to the first look Louis had gotten of his face, all light and without any color in it. He had a mark on his cheek and Louis couldn't help but wonder if it came from his shirt. 

“What’s your name, by the way?“

Louis shock his head, still smiling. What the hell had gotten into him? He hadn't slept with Prior, but still, this was new to him, something he had never done before. Yet it felt good, sort of … right. Maybe it was time to be a little more adventurous? Something about Prior had caught his attention there in that dark side street. And yet he couldn't quite fathom what it had been, it was still here. He was drawn to Prior like a magnet, fascinated by his every move. 

“I’m Louis“, he said, getting out of bed and into his shoes. 

“And now you’re leaving?“ 

Prior felt panic rise up inside him. He had scared him away. After the events of last night, who could blame him for getting out of here as soon as he could. He felt embarrassed about what had happened last night. And sad that having someone hold him at night had been a one time thing. But if he wanted to get out, why did he stay? He could have just left, there in the street. Or turned around as soon as they’d entered his flat. Yet he’d stayed. But after all, he probably just felt sorry for him, for the drunk, wasted gay idiot he was. 

“Well … yes“, said Louis, starting for the door. 

He had two options. Letting him go, or asking him for a date. But he had already made a fool out of himself and this was nothing he was used to. He didn't know how to do something like this. But there was something about Louis, about the way his lips felt and his laugh sounded and how he had made him feel all vulnerable and while he had probably annoyed Louis a lot, he had not left him alone. There was something about Louis that made Prior throw all caution to the wind.

“Will I see you again?“ he said, just as Louis reached the door.

It came out way too loud, and the panic in his voice was clearly noticeable. He felt embarrassed once again, sure Louis would just walk out of the door without another word. But to Priors surprise he didn’t. He turned around, smiling. 

“I thought you’d never ask.“

Prior looked at him, startled, not quite sure what to make of this.

“I was waiting for you to ask, you know? Risking you not to do it, because after all, I know where you live and where you work. I would have found you. But I wanted you to ask me.“

He was still standing by the door, hand on the handle, smiling. He was surprised about himself, about this sudden self-confidence. Would he really have done it? Shown up at that drag club? Probably not, but it was a nice thought. The usually shy Louis going after the mysterious guy he just met, walking into a drag club in the middle of the night to tell him he couldn't stop thinking about him, to ask him for a date.

“So …“, Prior said, looking at him from his bedroom door, where he was leaning, the duvet around his shoulders. His expression was clouded, as if he was still trying to make up his mind about the whole situation.

“I asked you out. So you organize the date.“ It was more of a question. Asked in that calm, vulnerable voice, causing a smile on Louis’ face.


	2. Twirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about ice skating for a first date?

“Am I late?“ 

Louis looked up at him, not able to hide his smile. Prior was wearing a card red woolen hat and the red circles on his cheeks made it clear he had been running.

“You’re just in time“, he said, leaning forward to give Prior a brief kiss on the cheek. “I’m just always very on time.“

“I can imagine.“

Prior laughed, looking him up and down, approving. Louis was dressed in tight trousers, some sort of leggings and a big, cozy looking coat. The scarf that was dangling from his shoulders was the exact same color as his eyes. A warm, far away blue.

“Good choice of accessory“, he said, running his fingers over the material. Louis was shaking his head, grinning. Probably thinking ‚What else do you expect from a guy working in a drag club?‘ but instead he said “Let’s go, then?“

“Where exactly are we going?“ Prior looked around, wondering. They were in the middle of Central Park, so where exactly were they supposed to go? He felt Louis’ hand on his, making him shiver, pulling him forward. 

“You’ll see.“

____

“This really is the worst of all dates!“ 

Prior turned around, giggling. “Well … I for one am having quite a lot of fun!“ 

They were on the ice rink, Prior gliding back and forth, clearly enjoying himself. While Louis was gripping the rail, forehead wrinkled, teeth biting down on his lower lip, all concentrated, moving one feet in front of the other. Prior was, very casually, gliding back to him, coming to a halt just in front of him, blocking his way. 

“Don’t look at me like that! This is so embarrassing!“ 

Again, Prior couldn't help himself but laugh. The night before, it was him who had been all embarrassed, and now it was Louis. And he was wearing embarrassment very well. The way he looked all concerned, desperate not to make a fool out if himself, while already failing, his eyes everywhere then on Prior, his hand never leaving the rail. It was a sight for sore eyes.

“Why, in the name of everything, did you choose the ice rink for a date, when you can barely stand on skates?“

Louis looked up at him, still embarrassed, a sad smile on his face. “I didn't expect you to be so good at it. Plus i thought it would be kind of cute and romantic.“

“Well …“, Prior said, skating a few steps back and then forth again. “You definitely are very cute!“

He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before making a few steps back again. “And if you’d just let me, I’m sure this could get very romantic.“

____

An hour later, they were skating around the rink together. Prior holding Louis’ hand tight and, Louis was sure, doing most of the work by practically pulling him along. Louis still didn’t dare to really move his feet much, but at least he was getting forward, and holding Priors hand was so much better than clinging to the rail.

“You know“, Prior said after a few minutes of skating next to each other in silence “I’m really glad you didn’t fuck me.“

Had Louis known how to brake, he would have done it. But even so, Prior seemed to notice, because he came to a halt turning around and looking at him.

“You really know how to create a romantic mood, don’t you?“

Louis looked at him with a puzzled expression, forehead wrinkled, eyes half closed, trying to figure him out. He found himself constantly trying to figure this guy out. But even after the few hours since when he knew Prior, he already knew that he was not an easy person to figure out. He was deep layered and trying to hide a lot. He was often pulling on a show, not wanting just everyone to see the real Prior. He could turn from wild and loud to shy and emotional in a heartbeat and Louis wasn’t sure he could keep up with that. 

“Well …“ Prior said, all the laugh and fun gone from his voice, suddenly all serious. “I sometimes drink and it turns me into this ugly version of myself that I no longer want to be. I’m glad I didn’t scare you away. And having drunk sex probably would have ended in us having a wild night together and than never seeing each other again. After all, that’s how those things work, isn’t it? It would have ended in my scaring you away.“

Louis hadn’t expected his. This brutal self-reflexion. He wanted to say something. That if he had slept with him, they still might be here right now. But he knew they wouldn’t. He had wanted him too, there in the side street, and again in Priors flat. But he had been certain of the consequences, that’s why he hadn't done it. 

“Maybe Bel is right, it’s time we quit drag and quit drinking with it. And maybe I could become a professional.“

Louis gasped, shocked. “A professional?!“

Prior broke into laugh. That shocked expression on Louis’ face was just too cute. His blue eyes wide, looking at Prior as if he wasn’t sure he was really there. His mouth open, just a little bit, yet it made him look like a complete different person. 

“A professional figure skater, silly!“ And with that, he let go of Louis’ hand. 

There it was again, the typical Prior mood change. One minute he had been all brutal honesty, personal and deep, and now he was joking about a career as a figure skater, gliding off, a grin on his face. 

Under other circumstances, Louis would have panicked. Standing in the middle of the ice rink, not able to control his feet, didn’t really make it onto his bucket list. But he was too busy watching Prior to even think about panicking. Prior was just a few feet away, a lopsided grin on his face, eyes closed. And he was twirling. Twirling and twirling and twirling. His hat was dangerously close from slipping off his head, but Prior didn’t seem to care. He just went on and on and on. And Louis just couldn't take his eyes off of him. By now he was twirling so fast, he didn't look like Prior anymore. He was just a blur of colors. Of red from his hat and brown from his jacket and white from his face. Twirling and twirling and twirling. 

Just from looking at him Louis felt dizzy. But he couldn't look away. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure of something so beautiful. And it was. Priors spindly body turning on the same spot again and again, a bride grin visible when ever his face passed by. It made him wonder what Prior looked like dancing. Not dancing on a crowded dance floor to loud music with people pushing through the crowd. But dancing to slow music, moon river maybe, in a barely lit room, wearing a suit, moving slowly, one foot after the other, swaying with the music, one hand in Louis’ hand, the other on his back.

“And, what do you think?“ Prior asked, as he came to a halt in front of Louis, waking him from this thoughts.

“I think you looked beautiful and you should definitely give up drug and I want to know where you learned all this and I want you to teach me!“ 

The words were just spilling out of his mouth, unfiltered. He was blaming it on the dizziness from watching Prior spin, but knew it had much more to do with the look out of those dark eyes that kind of switched his brain off.

“Woah, slowly there!“ Prior laughed, a loud, truly happy kind of laugh. “My Mum took me skating when I was younger. And sure, I could teach you. But as a payment I want … a secret.“ He looked at Louis hopefully, all serious. 

“A secret?“ He said, quiet, more of a whisper. He looked around, nervous, at all the people passing them by, as if suddenly they could hear them.

“Just something about you, other then where you work and what’s your favorite book.“ 

Prior still smiled and Louis was wondering if this was some strange game Prior was playing. Collecting peoples secrets as other people collected postcards or seashells. After all, he didn't know Prior very well. But his feeling had let him here, and his feeling very rarely failed him. He wanted to know Prior, wanted to know all there was to know about him. And maybe, just maybe, th same applied to Prior.

“My parents hate me“, he whispered, hoping Prior wouldn't hear him if only he spoke quiet enough. But he did and stepping neared, reaching for Louis’ hand he asked „What?“

It came out breathless, hanging in the air, fragile, gathering on meaning with every passing second.   
“I haven't spoken to my parents in years“, Louis said, still not looking at Prior. “That is my secret.“ 

It was clear that with that the subject was closed and Prior, not wanting to poke, turned around, pulling Louis behind him. Of course the wanted to ask, wanted to know the whole story and every story there was to know about him. But he could see Louis was uncomfortable, not wanting to speak about it. He felt bad for even asking, for making Louis feel sad.

_____

By the time they were making for the exit, Louis’ legs felt heavy, his hands stiff from the cold. Prior, who had just turned around to him clearly was cold, too. His hat was pulled deep into his face, two red patches dyeing his cheeks and his nose was starting to get red, too. Still, the was laughing, as he circled Louis, placing his hands on Louis’ hips and pushing him towards the exit. 

“You’re unbelievable“, Louis said, giggling. 

A second later he wished he’d kept his laugh, as it had led to him losing his balance. He was sitting on Priors lap, who was spread out on his back, laughing.

“You are unbelievable“, he pressed out between giggles. 

“I’m so sorry“, Louis said, trying to stand up. But Prior reached for his wrists, holding him down.

“Well, I require some sort of apology.“ He looked up at Louis, as innocent as he was able too, eyes open wide, biting nervous on his lower lip.

“Is that so?“ 

Louis’ voice was slightly shaking, yet there was a smile on his face. A cute little smile. A mix between innocence and desire. A smile that Prior wished he could remember forever. His lips a little opened, so that his teeth were slightly visible, his lower lip a little bit sucked in. It seemed like Louis wanted to smile while, at the same moment, wanted to hide his smile. It was the last thing Prior saw before he felt Louis’ lips on his, soft and careful. He held back for a bit, letting Louis do his work, before reaching out, placing his arms around Louis’ back, pulling him down on the ice. He never cared much what people thought. And so he didn't care that he was lying in the middle of the ice rink in Central Park, Louis halfway on top of him. And by the time Louis’ tongue found his way into his mouth, he didn’t even feel the wet, cold ice soaking him through.

___

“So, did you like your date?“ 

They had walked all the way back to Priors apartment. Laughing, talking, occasionally touching, and by the time they had reached the apartment, the sun had long set behind the rooftops of New York. “I’d say it was definitely worth asking you out“, Prior grinned, letting go of Louis’ hand to search for his key. 

“I really had a good day“, he looked at Louis once he had found his key, a broad smile visible on his face, leading Louis to focus on those dimples. Those fucking dimples that he wished he could kiss all day. Those dimples that took a lot of the hardness out of Priors face, making him look like a teenage boy. 

“So what do you say, wanna spend the night with me too?“ 

There was a change in Priors voice, all the carelessness and cuteness had gone, being replaced by a lascivious tone, the attempt of sounding seductive. He was leaning against the door, his legs crossed, hands behind his back, clearly trying to seduce Louis. 

Once again he had witnessed it, Prior changing within seconds. Part of him felt proud, that even after that short time of knowing Prior, he was able to notice this as typical for him. Still he didn't quite know what to make of it. It was hard to keep up with him, hard to realize what was going on in his beautiful head of Priors and even harder to figure out what was the right way to react to those mood swings.

“I’m glad we didn't have sex, too“, Louis said in a quiet voice, deep in thought, trying once again to figure Prior out. 

Prior looked at him, startled. But he knew Louis didn't mean it in a mean way. He knew he didn't mean he was glad they didn't have sex because he hadn't wanted to. But because this, this was much better than one night of meaningless sex. And this, at least he hoped, was just the beginning.

“When will I see you again?“ Prior asked after a minute of silence. There was no trace of seduction left in his voice, he sounded tired and … honest.

“Wednesday“, Louis said, smiling, glad that Prior had given up on seducing him and was back to being cute and a little vulnerable. It was easier for him that way, because a lascivious Prior was hard to resist. And Louis preferred a honest Prior, a Prior that was real and not hiding emotions. A Prior that gave him the feeling that, after all, he didn't want to hide things from him. It probably was way too early to think that’s what Prior was doing, really opening up to him, but it was a nice thought.

„Tuesday?“ Prior said in a quiet voice, definitely vulnerable.

“Tuesday it is.“


	3. Snogging and the past

Two weeks later, they were lying in Louis’ bed, after a snogging session that had been way too short for Priors liking. Louis was leaning against the back of the bed, Prior cuddled up beside him, his head resting in Louis’ lap. 

He was tired, yet excited. It was this weariness that came from wild, heated snogging, from moving around under the covers, arms and legs everywhere. And that excitement that stayed when the slogging didn’t turn into sex, but ended in soft kisses and a cuddle. The excitement when there was no satisfaction. Yet Prior would never complain. Kissing Louis, touching Louis, lying in Louis’ arms, that was something, he had realized, he would never complain about. Having this, it was an other kind of satisfaction. Not sexual, but emotional. Something he never knew he needed, but now that he had tasted it, he knew he’d never give it away again, would never give Louis away again. 

“Can I ask you something?“ 

Louis was playing with Priors hair, curling strands of it between his fingers. It was something he often did these days. It gave him some sort of comfort. Being with Prior alone often gave him comfort he never knew he needed, yet it sometimes was trying and confusing. Prior hadn’t been an easy person to be with at the beginning, and he still sometimes was a little trying. But it was something that Louis liked about him. Yes, sometimes it was a little stressful, but after all, it never got boring. 

„Sure, go for it.“

He was expecting a question about work, as that’s what Prior often asked about. He wasn’t expecting what Prior wanted to know. “Tell me about your family. I know your parents abandoned you, but …“

“But you want to know more, you always do.“ 

There was a smile on his face, even though the topic wasn’t his favorite. But Prior, always being curious, always wanting to know everything, it was something that simply made him smile. He often wondered where all this curiosity came from, as it seemed to not be bound to a single topic. Prior just seemed to be interested in everything. He would ask random questions when you least expected it, and most of the time he would make Louis smile with that, and it had happened a few times already that Louis just didn't have an answer to Priors question.

“Well … my family … it’s always been a little complicated. I had a little sister, she was nine years younger then me and she died at five. After that it’s been … hard. I always tried, but my family was kind of breaking apart. I tried the best I could, I really did. It just wasn’t enough and when I told my parents I was gay, they throw me out. Gave me an hour to pack my things. It took me fifteen minutes. I left a note with the address of the friend I was staying with. They never showed up. After a month I moved to New York. 

I wish I could say I hate them. And part of me does. I’ve never felt ashamed I’m gay. But they wanted me to be. They said a lot of bad things, but the worst was saying I should be ashamed. So I really want to hate them. But I can’t. After all, they’ve lost a daughter.“

He just realized he hadn’t taken a break. It was just too easy to pour his heart out to Prior. Prior wasn’t just curious, he also cared. No matter what he’d tell him, he would listen, truly listen to him and would think about what Louis had told him. He would look at him out of his dark eyes, touched, he would hold his hand or hug him tight, and he would always try to find something to say that would help him feel better. 

“But you have lost a sister, too,“ Prior said, sitting up, facing Louis. 

“I know …after losing Nora I couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else, ever again. That’s why I tried so hard. I did the best I can, but it wasn't enough.“

Prior looked at him, with those big, dark eyes, a sad expression. He clearly didn't like what he was hearing.

“But it’s not your fault. You know. Don't blame yourself.“

“I don’t,“ Louis smiled, even though it was a sad smile. But it was all he could give at his moment. It was an old story, something that was in the past, yet it still made him sad, and it probably would for a long long time.

“I stopped blaming myself years ago. I just sometimes wish I could hate them. But I can’t. I saw them suffer, I can't bring myself to hate them.“

Prior crouched nearer, making the whole bed shake in the process, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“I didn’t see them suffer. I can hate them and I can hate them for you, too.“

Louis couldn't help but laugh. It was a comment that was so typical for Prior. Something no-one else would say, but that sounded so normal coming from him. 

“You’re quite brutal sometimes, you know?“

Louis’ hand was back in Priors hair, twisting it gain and again. Yes, this was definitely giving him comfort. It felt so natural, so intimate. It was something he could to when he wanted to stop thinking, when the just wanted to be. 

“I wouldn't call it brutal. I just don't see any sense in sugarcoating. It will only be more painful once the sugar wears off.“

“Well…“ Louis said, grinning „without any sugarcoat: We need to get out of bed. I’m hungry!“

He let go of Priors hair and wiggled out of his arms, moving to the end of the bed. When he turned around to Prior, he was looking at him with that expression that children have when there is something they desperately want. An expression, Louis had to admit, that looked rather good on Prior.

“10 more minutes?“

Louis had to bite down on his lip to keep from smiling. Typical Prior, once again. But when it came to snogging, Louis could hardly say no.

“Five,“ he answered and let Prior pull him back down into his embrace. 

Soon, his arms were around Louis, moving their way down is back, playing with the hem of his shirt. Louis buried his face in Priors neck, placing kisses on the soft skin, worming a moan out of Priors mouth.

“Are you always that easy to please?“, he breathed between kisses.

“You wish“, Prior replied, wriggling down from underneath of Louis. 

 

Faster than Louis could understand what was going on, he was flat on his back on the bed, Prior laying on top of him, a lopsided grin in his face, leaning down to him. Prior was kissing him, wet lips on his cheeks, his neck, his temple, and finally, meeting his own lips. It didn’t even take him a second to open his lips, granting entrance to Priors tongue. He could feel Priors heartbeat speeding up as he wrapped his arms around him, moving them up and down his back.

Prior, leaning on both arms, lifted his weight so that he could draw back his right arm, moving his hand between him and Louis, placing it on Louis’ stomach while continuing to kiss him. As he moved his hand further down, fingertips circling their way down Louis’ stomach, he drew back a bit, looking at Louis. He was all red cheeks, heat and blush. It was a satisfying sight. A sight that made Prior bite down on his upper lip to keep himself from groaning.

Louis couldn't help but whimper as Priors hand slipped into his boxers. He couldn't help but let go of Prior, to reach for his hand, because this, this was way too exciting. But Prior was faster, reaching Louis wrists with his free hand, lifting them so they would rest above Louis’ head. 

“You gave me five minutes, remember?“, Prior said in that seductive tone that made Louis tremble as he spoke.

He nodded, closing his eyes, surrendering to Priors touch. He knew his hardness was very obvious, but he also knew there was nothing to do about it now. There was only one way now. When he felt Prior releasing his wrists to place a hand on Louis’ cheek, he reached up, burying his hands in Priors hair, pulling him down.


	4. You really make it hard

“You look like a fucking goddess.“

Mid motion, Prior turned around. His forehead wrinkled, clearly thinking about something, his vision clouded, as if he was trying to figure out what was the right response to something like that, one hand still holding the wipe to his face.

„I … what?“ 

It’s been nearly a month since he’s met Louis. Who would have thought that, after a month, they were still seeing each other? If he had had it his way that night, he would have fucked Louis right on the spot. And after that, he’d probably never have seen him again. After all, this was how those things worked, wasn't it?

But it clearly wasn't with Louis, as he had learned. And even though it was so different to most of his previous encounters, his time with Louis had so far proven as the most refreshing he had ever experienced. Nothing was usual with Louis, every day was new and special. Even if it was only a few hours spend cuddled up together in bed, or walk in the park, Louis made the time they spend together feel a lot more valuable.   
Louis was open and honest, not hiding what he thought or felt. But not like those other assholes, blaring out their swearwords and ugly stories, all the stuff no one wanted to hear. Louis was honest in terms of pretty words and his own feelings and stories. 

Even though Prior never would have wanted to enquire, nearly never asked direct questions about peoples past or feelings - at least not from people he just met recently - he liked Louis telling him all those details about himself and his life. It made him feel good, special even, although he would never admit that. But it was nice having someone trust him, having someone feeling comfortable around him. Having someone telling him little stories and big secrets.

And Louis was always honest in the way that he said what came to his mind. Most of the time that meant cute words to and about Prior.

“You know how to constantly compliment me, don’t you?“ Prior had told him, about two weeks ago, when they were staying in the queue in front of the theatre.

“I’d still go out with you, even if you didn't do that.“ 

Louis had looked at him, a bit confused, and for a heartbeat, Prior had feared he’d said something wrong, something that would upset Louis and end their night way too early. But Louis had smiled, reaching over to brush a strand of hair behind Priors ear, before he’d answered.

“I’m not complimenting you, Prior. I’m not making up stupid things to tell you in order to make you feel happy, hoping you would like me because of that.“

It had been Priors turn to look confused. Maybe this was the downside, one of them, of not being with people often, of not having any family and just a handful of friends. Maybe he didn’t know the rules of socializing. But for all he’d known, people said nice things about you if they want something from you. Guys told him how good he looked when they wanted to take him home. Same as he had complimented guys so they would feel special and would be easy to get.

“I say those things because they are true, at least to me. It’s what comes to my mind. And if it’s something nice, why shouldn't I what I think? 

When I look at you and realize that the lantern lights reflect in your pretty brown eyes and make them sparkle like a star, pulled from the sky and broken into a million pieces, than why shouldn’t I say it? Why should I deny myself the simple pleasure of speaking the truth, when the truth is something beautiful?“  
He’d still been smiling at him, and Prior just had realized that Louis’ hand was still were it had brushed that hair from his forehead. Quickly weighting this options, Prior had covered Louis’ hand with his, carefully bringing it down from his face, crossing his fingers with Louis’ before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the other mans cheek. When he had pulled away, Louis’ smile had become even brighter and Prior had been sure he must have looked somewhat the same.

“I said you look like a fucking goddess“, Louis repeated, approaching Prior and, careful, as if he was made out of glass, not wanting to startle him, turning him back around to face the mirror. 

For a moment they both simply stood there, taking in the picture in the mirror. Prior, wrapped in a bathrobe, his dark hair tousled, remains of make up still visible on his face. Louis closed the gap between them, snuggling up behind Prior, hands on Priors shoulders, face next to Priors. 

“Like a goddess, from maybe the Moon? Or Pluto? Or somewhere else in the galaxy.   
Your skin is so white, it’s practically sparkling. You know, like one of those seashells that are so light they are shining, glittering. And than your dark eyes and hair, the perfect contrast.“

“I died it, I told you“, Prior said.

It made his heart beat a million times faster, hearing Louis talk about him as if he was a precious artwork. He often did that, talk at him as if he was something special. Or look at him as if he was a complicated artwork, something you could spend hours to take in and study. Still, even thought it made him feel special, Prior didn’t know how to properly react to it.

“Marble and ebony“, Louis said, as if Prior hadn’t interrupted him.

“Marble, indeed, because your face has to be made out of stone, no other explanation for those cheekbones.“  
As he said it, he tore his eyes away from Priors reflexion in the mirror to blow him a tender kiss on the cheek. Prior should feel the heat rising in his face and knowing Louis was watching him rather closely, felt slightly embarrassed. 

“And now you look like a goddess leaving her homeplanet, coming down to the earth for the first time, going rad from excitement.“

Prior could feel himself blush even more, Louis really was unbelievable.

“So, that’s why I said you look like a goddess. You can say you don’t. I know that’s what you want to do, because you are way to un-confident, but I will fight you to it, Prior, I will.“

Prior placed his hand on Louis’, still on his shoulder, and met his gaze in the mirror. 

„You really make it hard, you know.“ His voice was quiet, a little bit shaking. 

Carefully, Louis turned Prior around once more, wanting to look at him, not his reflection. 

„I really make what hard?“ he asked, laughing a little, playing with the hem of Priors shirt. 

Prior, biting his lip, covered Louis’ hand, making him stop. He never had been one of those people who needed attention, but right now he wanted Louis to focus on him and him alone. Their eyes met, brown and blue, and Prior was certain Louis could see he was insecure and he was glad he didn't say anything it. If he would look into Louis pretty, shining, endless eyes any longer, he would forget everything, his mind would be wiped clean. 

“You make it hard for me not to hide that I am falling madly in love with you.“

The words came out in a whisper, a breath even. He didn’t know where to look, so his eyes were chasing through the room, unfocused. 

Louis’ touch took him by surprise. He hadn’t seen Louis move, hadn’t seen his hands move closer to his face. But here they were, cupping his face, holding it. Careful, very soft, Louis leaned his forehead against Priors, who could not resist any longer to look back up into those blue eyes. When Louis spoke next, Prior could feel the words on his lips, that’s how close they were. The words left a tingle on his lips when they came out, soft and slowly. Louis wanted to be clear, to not have Prior doubting.

“Than don’t.“


End file.
